leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Maw of Malmortius
* 20 attack damage = * 10% life steal = ** Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive effects and at least gold efficient while using them. }} Similar Items }} Notes * passive interacts with itself, similar to . will absorb at least 345 magic damage. * Similar to items, the secondary effects of items will stack. Triggering either or Lifeline will trigger both Sterak's Fury and Lifegrip. Strategy * helps attack damage-based champions against enemy teams with high amounts of magic damage. * can absorb most of the initial burst of magic damage from an enemy champion and give the owner an opportunity to attack or retreat. It is very useful against ability power casters with long cooldowns, such as and . * More will increase effective shield value, as more magic damage will be required to destroy its shield. * Maw of Malmortius can be good on -based champions who benefit from being at (e.g. , , ). Their passives combined with and let them be at more safely. * still provides less effective health against magic damage than dedicated, anti-magic damage defensive items like or . However, Maw of Malmortius come with the advantage of not sacrificing offensive potential, which allows an AD champion to better recover from behind when facing an enemy AP champion. Keep in mind, however, that Maw of Malmortius's passive is not useful at all against most AD champions, while the other aforementioned defensive items still give effective HP and sustain to use against an enemy AD, even though the magic resistance itself is not useful. This can be significant during the mid game if you aren't preparing an armor item against them, or if the enemy AD champion is fed. Choosing wisely between those items can overcome this issue. Trivia * is named after a well-known community member known as 'Malmortius' (also answers to 'Lord Voldemortius', 'Malmorpheus', and 'James') for obtaining over one thousand referrals. Patch History The larger sphere from the passive buff now appears in the appropriate location. ;V6.22 * + + ** + + . * Attack damage reduced to 50 from 55. * Magic resistance increased to 45 from 40. * Lifegrip passive now also grants . * +10% cooldown reduction. * +10 armor penetration. ;V6.7 * Magic resistance reduced to 40 from 50. * ** until out of combat. ;V5.22 * + + . ** + + . * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 60. * Magic resistance reduced to 50 from 55. * +10 armor penetration. * Unique Passive that grants a magic shield is now named . ** Magic shield changed to 300 from 400. ** Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * When Lifeline triggers, gain +25% attack speed, +10% spell vamp and +10% life steal until out of combat. * +1 attack damage for every , capped at +35 attack damage at or less. ;V3.9 * Attack damage increased to 60 from 55. * Magic resistance increased to 40 from 36. * Passive attack damage increased to 1 per from %|health}}. * Passive attack damage cap reduced to 35 from 40. * Fixed a bug where the cooldown was not properly resetting when upgrading from a on cooldown. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ;V1.0.0.136 Added * + + = * +55 attack damage, +36 magic resistance. * +1 attack damage for every missing health}}, for a maximum of +40 bonus attack damage. * If you would take magic damage which would leave you at less than , you gain a shield which absorbs for 5 seconds (60 second cooldown). }} References cs:Maw of Malmortius de:Schlund von Malmortius es:Fauces de Malmortius fr:Gueule de Malmortius pl:Paszcza Malmortiusa ru:Maw of Malmortius zh:玛莫提乌斯之噬 Category:Attack damage items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Attack speed items Category:Life steal items Category:Spell vamp items Category:Cooldown reduction items